


lilacs and lavender

by chachkisangels



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Heterosexuality, I hope, Internalized Homophobia, It gets cute, Physical Abuse, just a little though, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisangels/pseuds/chachkisangels
Summary: Pearl is a seamstress and Violet loves it when her clothes smell like flowers.Or, the one where Violet looks for shirts with holes in them at thrift stores for an excuse to see Pearl. Over and over and over.





	1. chapter i

_SNAP._

“Fuck!” Violet twisted around in her new black, body-fitting dress with a grimace drawn over her face before she finally found the source of the sound. Her zipper had snapped. “Ugh, Fame come here and help me with this.” She sighed deeply in frustration, tapping her foot on the laminated wooden floor impatiently.

 

“Bitch, what did you do?” Fame walked into the room with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk painted daintily across her lips.

 

“I don’t know, ate? My zipper broke and I have a date with Daniel tonight.” She pushed her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout and stuck out her hip where the material was now draping instead of fitting. “He bought me this dress.”

 

Fame rolled her eyes and walked towards Violet to get a closer look. “Well fuck me for asking.” She squinted and took the zipper between her delicate fingers in attempt of magically fixing it somehow. “Babe, it really is broken. You should take it to Valentina’s tailor shop, they’d get it fixed in no time.”

 

“I have a date, Faaaame” Violet whined and stomped her feet childishly. “I don’t even have an outfit. Oh my God.” Her eyes widened at the realization, parting her lips dramatically. “I’m getting dumped.”

 

Fame made a face began backing away slowly. “Okay, that’s enough drama for today.” She let out a hearty chuckle at her mess of a best friend.  “Just leave the dress here and I’ll take it to Valentina tonight; you can raid my closet for an outfit if you want.” She suggested right before being attacked with kisses from a giggly Violet, wrapping her slender arms around Fame’s figure.

 

“I love you.” Violet grinned from ear to ear as Fame laughed loudly at their sudden closeness.

 

“Shut up. I love you too. Now go!” She sneaked a kiss on Violet’s cheek before pushing her off and leaving the room.

 

 

_________

 

 

Violet ended up wearing one of Fame’s miniskirt and blazer combo with a pair of baby pink pumps, feeling very much like her high fashion model of a friend in the ensemble. She just hoped her boyfriend would appreciate the outfit and the time and energy put into it, she works hard to please him.

 

As expected, he didn’t say a word about it. The date went just okay like always, the same routine. Empty conversations at the dinner table as they ate their unfairly overpriced meals across from each other, awkward glances every now and then, silent car rides as Daniel drove to Violet’s house after every date night and fucked her hard and mercilessly against her and Fame’s shared kitchen counter then drove himself back home right after without even a kiss goodbye.  

 

The truth was that Violet hated their relationship, even when she spent long nights in her bed with tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks and sadness in her heart convincing herself that she loved him and everything they had together, she didn’t.

 

But the controversy was that she was sure she would die without him. Daniel had money and a real job that paid, something Violet definitely didn’t and as long as she was his girlfriend, he took care of her. He bought her expensive clothes and beautiful, shiny jewelry and gave her money whenever she needed it without expecting her to pay a single penny back… So, although it was evil, she stuck around. He dated her because she was hot, gave good head and he loved showing her off to his friends. Like she was just a fucking toy to him. They took advantage of each other; it was just fair.

 

But she stuck around, she had to.

 

Fame, on the other hand, never understood why Violet put herself through so much just to be with him, why she couldn’t just leave him and start making her own money. Violet never wanted to talk about it.

 

Every time she walked back into their apartment long after she knew Daniel was gone, the sight of Violet curled up on the couch by herself with a blanket wrapped around her slim figure and a random movie playing in the background always broke her heart into little pieces.

 

 She always cuddled with her on Friday nights when she felt most alone.

 

Fame shimmied under the same blanket and pressed close to Violet, tight and snug. “Did your date go well?”

 

Violet hummed lazily. “Mhm.” She never liked to talk about her dates, or her boyfriend for that matter, so she smiled brightly at Fame and lay her head on her best friend’s shoulder instead, changing the subject. “Did you get my dress repaired?”

 

“Oh, I did! hold on.” Fame rose to her feet and brought Violet her dress, allowing her to inspect the work done on it.

 

She squinted her eyes and studied the details on the zipper, finding it to be flawless. “This is really good work; I didn’t know Valentina could fix clothes like this?” Violet gave Fame an impressed look, bunching up the dress and hugging it to her chest. She inhaled the material and the smell of flowers filled her lungs like they were blooming right there. Lilacs and lavenders in exact… it felt cozy. “It smells nice.” It smelled _very_ nice.

 

Violet felt her eyes get heavy and her body more relaxed as she began drifting off to sleep, dress still in her arms, blanket still wrapped loosely around her. “Oh, it wasn’t Valentina who worked on it. Someone else did, I completely forgot her name though. I think she was new? Because, well, I’ve never really seen her around before. She was really pretty, she had this long blonde hair and-” Fame stopped herself from rambling on and on when she noticed Violet’s eyes fluttering shut as she dozed off, standing up to help her to her bed. She hated sleeping on the couch, especially on Friday nights. Fame knew that.

 

Violet fell asleep to the smell of lilacs and lavender and dreams of infinite fields instead of the feeling of emptiness for the first time in a long time.


	2. chapter ii

Violet woke up the next day with the sun shining in her eyes, her legs tangled in the sheets, sweat beads sticking to her skin and despite the ache in her thighs and the pounding in her head, she could say she slept comfortably. She took a moment to rub at her eyes aggressively and scroll through her phone notifications before she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pressed her feet against the cold floor, groaning loudly at the sudden, sharp feeling.

 

Violet had never been a morning person. She loved to stay in bed and snuggle into her comforter late into the day, something she admittedly hated about herself. She knew it was the biggest waste of time and as Fame quotes “when you’re sleeping, you’re not living!”. Clever bitch. Speaking of the clever bitch, Violet had no idea where she was. On normal days, she would be whining over Violet’s head to wake up and have breakfast with her while playing her “getting ready” music too loudly in the bathroom, but today was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as their New York City apartment can get.

 

She stumbled into the bathroom to freshen up and prepare to spend her lazy Saturday morning lounging at home and noticed a little note in the sink, probably meant to be stuck on the mirror, with a message in pink that said “Busy today, left a skirt at Val’s last night, pls pick it up! Xoxo -Fame”. Violet huffed audibly and scrunched up the note in her hand, throwing it somewhere over her shoulder. Lazy day cancelled, then. She showered, made herself look presentable and put on a casual cami dress with cherries printed all over, pairing it with her comfortable sneakers as she grabbed her coffee mug and headed out. 

 

She almost called Fame to cuss her out for making her leave the house when the sun was still out while she slithered through the mass of people, but decided against it, she was nice to Violet last night after all. She called Max instead, desperately trying to kill time since her ankles began to ache from walking so damn much.

“Hello, darling.” His soothing voice sounded through the phone, it made Violet smile.

“Hey, sweetcheeks. How are you?” She asked, and they talked about their week and Max’s new job until he had to go, but not before making a plan to see Violet later in the day when they were both free.

“I’ll catch you for lunch, okay?” Max assured and they hung up.

 

_____

Valentina’s tailor shop was a little, cozy space on the corner of some street in Chelsea and Violet used to love sitting in the backroom with her coffee just chatting away with everyone there as they worked. She stopped visiting, though, and she knew Valentina was mad at her for it but she just hadn’t been in the right state of mind to see her friends and socialize with anyone lately. She’s back now and that counts, right? She pushed the door open and the familiar jingle of a bell sounded through the shop, catching everyone’s eye and hearing a gasp followed by a high-pitched squeal from Valentina as she walked into the shop. 

 

“Vivi!” Valentina exclaimed and spread her arms out for a hug from Violet with the biggest smile painted across her face. 

 

“Hola, mi amor” Violet wrapped her arms around Valentina’s torso and hugged her tight, swaying their bodies a little as they stood in each other’s arms for a moment. Valentina pulled back and gave Violet an upset look, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

“You don’t visit anymore, hm? What happened to Violentina?” Valentina spoke sadly and jutted her lip out in a pout. 

“I’m sorry! It’s nothing personal, I just haven’t been feeling super great lately. Seeing you always makes me feel so much better though, so I promise I’ll come hang out more.” She said, giving Valentina her most genuine smile. “I know you’re really busy but you should come over sometime. Oh! I’m having lunch with Max later today if you wanted to join? I know he misses going out with you, too.” She suggested.

 

“Oh, thank you Vi. I’d love to but I just hired some new girls and they need all the training they can get. I can’t just leave them here by themselves.” Valentina said with a sigh, reaching up to comb her fingers through Violet’s bangs. “And before I forget, I’m obsessed with this look. It’s my absolute favorite on you, please never change it.” She grinned and let out a soft giggle.

 

Violet curled her lips up in a smile, letting it reach her eyes and chuckled lightly. “Thank you, I promise I won’t, just for you. Speaking of new girls, can I meet them? And my favorite ladies?” She questioned, peeking into the backroom.

 

“Of course! They’re adorable, I’ll introduce you. Oh, and Katya is always asking about you like I’m your mom or something, I swear she has your phone number and can contact you herself. Or maybe she's scared of you.” Valentina rolled her eyes jokingly and led Violet to the backroom.

 

Immediately, Violet was attacked with hugs from Katya, Raja, Alaska and Manila, all of them yelling incoherent words in her ears at the same time. Only when they all pulled back had she begun to understand what they were screaming about. “Why don’t you come over anymore, bitch!” “Ugh I’ve missed this gorgeous little face.” “Oh my God you’ve grown so much, my baby.”

“Okay, I swear it’s only been like two months since we last saw each other.” Violet laughed heartily and took all of their hands in her smaller ones. “I missed you guys, too”

“You always make excuses not to see us, it hurts” Manila joked, even though it was completely true. Violet hadn’t been motivated to see any of her friends at all and it was entirely her fault. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be better.” Violet looked at them with frowny eyes and hoped they weren’t actually mad at her. 

Raja rolled her eyes and shook her head, patting Violet’s hand with her own gently. “No worries, pumpkin. But we need to hang out soon, all of us.” 

Violet accepted and Valentina interrupted their reunion to introduce her to the new seamstresses who sat awkwardly watching the whole scene go down.

“Meet my new children, the latest addition to our family.” Valentina said dramatically, clasping her hands over her chest and smiling widely. 

“Girl, you act like you just gave birth to all three of them, cut the shit.” Alaska said jokingly, chuckling at Valentina’s fake hurt expression.

“Hi, I’m Naomi.” One of them with a deep, sultry voice, stunning eye makeup and pretty, plump lips stood up and, WOW, she had legs for years. She reached her hand out to shake Violet’s and gave her a toothy smile. Violet swore she was a model.

“Ay, my name’s Adore!” The youngest looking one, probably just because she was wearing a red flannel and ripped jeans, waved and smiled brightly.

Violet let out a gasp and spoke in her best French accent, placing a hand on her chest just to be extra. “Je t’adore, Adore.” Adore laughed and tilted her head cutely with a grin.

“Hi, I’m Pearl.” The blondie said and if she hadn’t spoken up, Violet probably wouldn’t have noticed her. She’s glad she did, though, because she was absolutely beautiful. Bright blue eyes and a gentle smile greeted her as Pearl stood up and extended out her hand, Violet took it in her own and returned the smile as a flow of a very familiar, calming scent took over her senses. Flowers, like the ones she fell asleep to. Lilacs and lavenders carrying a sense of tranquility and serenity through the air between them and realization finally hit her.

 

Before Violet could say anything, Valentina snapped her out of her thoughts as she clapped her hands together excitedly and they pulled away on cue. “This is Violet! We’ve known each other a long time, she’s like my little sister and I expect you all to love her just as much as I do because she promised she was going to come over and hang out here more, so get used to her.” She smiled sweetly and excused herself once she heard the bell and a customer walk into the shop.  
Violet took a moment to get comfortable and catch up with everyone, chatting carelessly and occasionally catching glimpses of Pearl sitting quietly at her station when no one was looking. She didn’t know why, but Violet was completely and utterly intrigued by her and out of all three girls, she stood out the most despite her shy, quiet nature. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders as smooth as water down a lake and the blue eyes to complement it. She was the new girl Fame had told her about, the one who fixed the zipper on her dress and returned it smelling like rainbows and sunshine. For some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about it, it left a cozy feeling in her belly that she hadn’t felt in a long time and Violet loved it. She was almost caught staring but was saved by Max’s text notification popping on her screen that broke her out of her trance.

 

“I’m done with work, meet at our spot? Xx” it read and Violet responded with a thumbs up emoji, informing the rest of the girls that she had to go and waved goodbye, blowing them all kisses in the process. She reminded Valentina of the reason Violet went over in the first place, Fame’s skirt, and she gave it to her right away. Violet gave her a peck on the cheek as a thank you and right before she walked out, she turned her head for a moment to glance at Pearl one last time and was met by her looking back with a smile drawn over her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooopp hi,  
> sorry for the late chapter, it's exams + projects szn and i'm really busy with college but i promise i'll start updating normally soon and the chapters will hopefully get longer, i'm working on it !!  
> i hope you enjoyed this one, i wanted to introduce a lot of new characters so it's kinda all over the place but at least we meet pearl in this one right??  
> ilyall


End file.
